Honest Trailer - The Predator
The Predator is the 280th episode of Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers.' '''It was written by 'Spencer Gilbert,''' Dan Murrell,' Joe Starr '''and' Lon Harris. It was narrated by '''Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the 2018 sci-fi action movie, The Predator. It was published on January 22, 2018, shortly after the film's release on Blu-ray/home video''. It is 4 minutes 15 seconds long. It has been viewed over 1.2 million times. 'Watch Honest Trailers - The Predator on YouTube' ''"This time the galaxy's greatest hunter must face its most dangerous opponent since Dutch: expansion of the lore." '~ Honest Trailers - The Predator'' Script Now that the '''Terminator franchise has been run into the ground, and the Alien franchise is on life support ['''David:' "I'll do the fingering.",]'' the Predator franchise will be dug up from its grave, dusted it off and have its face stomped in... The Predator Did you love the razor focused intensity of the first and only good one? Well, too bad! Because this is a film about a team of outcasts being hunted by an alien AND a predator rebelling against his own people to save the earth AND an autistic boys unlikely gifts AND one soldier's quest to clear his name AND a biologist unraveling the mystery of predator-human evolution ALL AT THE SAME TIME. In this sloppy mess, barely held together by dialogue written by Shane Black....'s character in Predator 1 of Shane Black's character and other characters saying numerous lines including the word p****. Huh? Meet the looneys: outcast soldier is stripped of their ranks and all but one character trait. There's Thomas Jane playing a man with movie Tourette's; Keegan stop doing your mama jokes ['''Coyle:' "How do you circumcize a homeless man? Kick your mom in the chin." Coyle: "If your mom's vagina were a video game it be rated E for Everyone."];'' the guy from Moonlight mumbling through a cigarette; Theon Greyjoy in search of a reason to be in the movie; and the bad guy from Logan in a star turn as a generic soldier with a very elastic butthole bad guy from Logan swallows then poops out a golf-ball-sized silver ball. They'll team up with Olivia Munn, a biologist whose combat training comes out of nowhere because apparently her intro scene had a real predator in it article showing actor and registered sex offender Steven Wilder Striegel was cut from the movie. And they'll all fight the evil Sterling K Brown who's here to kick ass and chew bubblegum. And he's all out of... bubblegum He's all out... bubblegum He's out.... bubblegum He's... bubblegum. Okay I guess he's just here to chew gum and die of his character dying. The predator is back to save us all. ['''Man:' "So this is his gift to humankind?"]'' Or not. it's unclear. brutally kills a bunch of people. And this time the galaxy's greatest hunter must face its most dangerous opponent since Dutch: Expansion. Of the lore. ['''Man:' The dreads?" Woman: "I don't know. Like sensory receptors?"]'' For franchise. Purposes. ['''Dr. Casey Brackett:' "Remember how I told you how they take people's spines, right? I think they're attempting hybridization."]'' Hey guys? "Alien hunts badasses" is all we need. Three-word pitch. Done. So if you want desperate battles, genuinely shocking carnage, and immortal one-liners, rewatch the original ['''Dutch:' (throws knife, pinning man to a wall) "Stick around."]'' because the only thing here being stalked, killed and kept as a trophy is your time. (in Arnold Schwarzenegger voice) "You are one ugly motherf*****". Starring: Holbrook as Quinn McKenna GI Schmoe; K Brown as Will Treager Chewie; Tremblay as Rory McKenna Young Sheldon; Key as Coyle X-wing @Aliciousness Missouri Western State University; Munn as Dr. Casey Brackett Dr. Tough Lady Girl, PhD; Predator and Large Predator You vs. The Predator She Told You Not To Worry About; with lasers and guns Stupor Shredder; Predator Durotan; Boy wear predator mask white trick-or-treating This is Dumb; and and predator dog That Thing Where Dogs Look Like Their Owner. for The Predator - Audience vs. Predator. Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] Audience vs. Predator Hulk, 'Alien', The Thing, I Am Legend, The Fly, Ghostbusters; this movie! Why does every single nerd franchise have evil dogs in it? Can't a monster get an evil turtle or something? [Clip from ''The Master of Disguise, turtle club scene].'' Trivia * In the Honest Trailers commentary, writer Joe Starr said he wished he had seen this movie in 2018, so he could have included in his "Worst Movies of 2018" list. * The writers agreed this didn't appear to be the movie director Shane Black originally wanted to make, and guessed that he lost control of the movie. Writer Dan Murrell hypothesized that at some point during production, the studio interfered so much that director Shane Black got frustrated and decided to take every single studio note given to him. He called the movie "Studio Notes: The Movie." * Screen Junkies have also made an Honest Trailer for the original 1980's action classic, Predator. * Screen Junkies have also made Honest Trailers for several other modern sequels to classic franchises, including Prometheus, Alien: Covenant, Halloween (2018), '''Independence Day: Resurgence, Ghostbusters (2016), Terminator Genisys, Mad Max: Fury Road, Indiana Jones & The Kingdom of the Crystal Skull and many, many more. See 'list of Honest Trailers' for more. 'Watch the full Honest Trailer Commentary on YouTube' Reception '''Honest Trailers - The Predator has a 98.2% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Egotastic called the Honest Trailer "savagely funny" and wrote that it "takes the film to task for taking a stupid pill, pointing out the film's many problems." Screen Rant highlighted the Honest Trailer for poking fun at the film's "overstuffed plot, flat characters, and messy attempts to expand the series' lore." In the same article, Screen Rant also wrote, Screen Junkies' video "goes on to poke fun at the film's uninspired dialogue and how it feels more like something Black's character from the original Predator would've written - as opposed to Black himself." Movieweb also commented on the Honest Trailer's harsh tone, writing "this edition of Honest Trailers isn't pulling any punches" and it "rips through the movie like a chestburster." MovieWeb also called attention to the way the Honest Trailer compared The Predator to other classic franchises, Terminator and Alien, which are similarly "hanging on by a thread." In the same article, MoveWeb noted that Screen Junkies "gently address the controversy surrounding actor Steven Wilder Striegel, who was cast by director Shane Black in a minor role, despite being a known sex offender." Geek Tyrant appreciated Screen Junkies brutal take and wrote that it was well deserved: I love how Screen Junkies can make fun of a movie that audiences enjoyed, and still give it respect and props where it’s due. This just isn’t one of those movies, because it’s horrible. So thanks to Screen Junkies for making this honest trailer, and having it be the only good thing to come out of this movie. ''(Jessica Fisher, January 24, 2019, Geek Tyrant) Production credits Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Title Design: Robert Holtby Written by Spencer Gilbert, Dan Murrell, Joe Starr and Lon Harris Produced by Dan Murrell, Spencer Gilbert, Joe Starr, and Max Dionne Edited by Kevin Williamsen and TJ Nordaker Assistant Editor: Emin Bassavand External links * 'The Predator Honest Trailer: Predator vs. Expansion of the Lore ' - Screen Rant article * ''The Predator' 2018 Honest Trailer is Savagely Funny '- Egotastic article * 'The Predator Honest Trailer Rips Through the Reboot Like a Chestburster ' - Movie Web article * 'Are One Ugly Mother…” THE PREDATOR Gets the “Honest Trailer” Treatment '- Dread Central article * 'An Honest Trailer for The Predator (2018) '- Neatorama article * 'The Predator: Die by laughter with hilarious Honest Trailer '- 1428 Elm article * ''The Predator' Gets an Honest Trailer ' - ComicBook.com article * 'New Honest Trailer Digs Into Shane Black's THE PREDATOR '- Geek Tyrant article * '‘The Predator’ Honest Trailer: The Toughest Enemy Is Expansion of the ‘Predator’ Franchise '- Slash Film article * '‘The Predator’ Gets an Honest Trailer That (Accidentally) Points to Bright Spots '''- Bloody Disgusting article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:2010s Category:Action Category:Science-fiction Category:Season 12 Category:20th Century Fox Category:Disney Category:TSG Entertainment